24fandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Bierko
Vladimir Bierko was a billionaire businessman who financed a group of terrorists from an unnamed Russian province in Central Asia. Their homeland has been occupied by Russia for over 200 years, but Bierko and his followers wish to be free of Russian rule. Day 5 Bierko came into contact with an ex-CIA agent named James Nathanson, who arranged for his followers to obtain military grade Sentox nerve gas from Omicron, a leading defense department contractor. Bierko had planned to use the gas for an attack on Moscow after killing Ivan Erwich, but Nathanson had intended for the canisters to literally blow up in the terrorists' faces, in a plot to develop an American interest in Bierko's homeland and its oil fields. Bierko eventually found out about the doublecross and reprogrammed the failsafes for the gas canisters, but by this time CTU was looking for the canisters, making it difficult to smuggle them out of North America. This prompted Bierko to unleash a wave of terror upon the United States. His first plan was to assassinate Russian President Yuri Suvarov and his wife Anya Suvarov. However, Edgar Stiles picked up chatter on the motercade route and the Secret Service, who was in the car (along with Martha Logan) were able to save the Suvarovs. He then sent Viktor Grigorin to a hospital with the intent of releasing the gas in an effort to distract CTU while Ostroff prepared to attack CTU Los Angeles. Grigorin was shot and Curtis Manning prevented the gas from being released in the hospital, however, Ostroff was able to enter CTU Los Angeles and release the gas, killing 56 of CTU's staff. .]] After President Charles Logan instigated martial law, Bierko targeted the Wilshire Gas Company with schematics provided by Collette Stenger. Stenger led Jack Bauer and Manning to the gas plant. Bierko released the gas, and Bauer was forced to destroy the plant to prevent the gas from entering civilian homes. Bauer spotted Bierko trying to escape, and was able to restrian him as the plant exploded. They both survived the explosion, though Bierko was badly hurt. Manning took him back to CTU, where he was placed under medical surveillance. When Bierko regained consciousness and underwent treatment, he was sent with armed guards to a federal penetentiary to be held until he could be charged with crimes relating to the day's terrorist attacks. However, on the way to the penetentiary, Bierko's men destroyed the convoy and rescued him. The terrorists then used the final nerve gas canister to kill the crew of a US-controlled Russian submarine, then take control of its weapons system. When Jack Bauer and Christopher Henderson stormed the sub, several of Bierko's men were diverted, and Jack fought Bierko and one hostile. During the fight, the hostile's throat was slit, and Jack broke Bierko's neck with his legs after leaping to grab an overhead pipe, killing him. Memorable Quotes * Erwich: The Sentox gas is genuine. The test was successful. * Bierko: I spent a year securing a weapon that would bring Moscow to its knees, and you waste it killing a handful of American civilians. * Erwich: We were betrayed, Bierko. Someone must be held responsible. * Bierko: I agree. (He stabs Erwich with a switchblade, then holds onto Erwich’s neck as he slowly dies.) You were the one who trusted the Americans. Nathanson lied to us. He plotted to turn the gas against us. Your trust nearly cost us everything. (He pulls the switchblade out and lets Erwich fall to the floor. Bierko turns to Erwich’s men. They look apprehensive.) Since I anticipated this, I’ve secured additional men and resources at great personal expense. Have you found a way to reconfigure the canisters’ dispersal mechanism? * Andrei: Yes. * Bierko: Do it. Nathanson will be eliminated. Then we will return to our original task. Striking at the heart of Russia. * Terrorist henchman: We can't do much damage with one canister. * Bierko: You're SO wrong. * Bierko (to Charles Logan): If Russia isn't going to pay with the life of its president, then its new ally the United States will pay with the lives of its citizens. Mr. President, this is our final conversation. Goodbye. Appearances Day 5 Bierko, Vladimir Bierko, Vladimir Bierko, Vladimir